Pressurized tank sprayers are often utilized to dispense low viscosity liquids. The typical pressure sprayer consists of a tank or container for holding a solution, a hand pump, and a spray wand with a discharge valve. In operation, a person partially fills the tank with a solution leaving a portion of the tank unfilled. Next, the user attaches a hand pump to the tank. As the user strokes the hand pump, the pump mechanism forces air from outside the tank into the portion of the tank unoccupied by the solution, causing the air pressure in the tank to become greater than the atmospheric pressure outside of the tank. When a user triggers the discharge valve on the spray wand, the increased pressure within the tank propels the solution from the tank through a nozzle that terminates the spray wand. The pressure sprayer will continue to propel solution from the tank until the air pressure in the tank approximately equals the atmospheric pressure outside the tank. Then the user must again actuate the pump to redevelop the increased pressure within the tank.
Manufacturers commonly sell the liquids or solutes that a user may wish to dispense with a pressure sprayer in a concentrated form. Before distributing these solutes, users typically add a measured quantity of the concentrated solute to the pressure sprayer container. Additionally, users must dilute the concentrated solute with a solvent, usually by adding a quantity of water to the container before or after the solute is added to the container. While the measurement and dilution process effectively prepares the solute for distribution, some users may find the process inconvenient.
Some pressure sprayer containers include an opening that is insufficiently large to pour a liquid into easily. Often while pouring into these small openings, users may accidently spill some of the measured solute or solvent upon the ground, resulting in an incorrectly diluted product and wasted solute. In addition, when the opening to the tank is too small, it is difficult to see into the tank for cleaning or other purposes. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a pressure sprayer that makes the task of adding liquids to the tank easier. It would also be desirable to provide a pressure sprayer that provides convenient access to the tank. In addition, it would be desirable if such pressure sprayer could be easily stabilized during assembly and disassembly of the tank components.